


Demons Falls

by inkyheart



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wholock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkyheart/pseuds/inkyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wakes up to find a mysterious blue box in his sitting room. Little to his knowledge, the strange man with the blue box and a certain consulting detective share demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons Falls

John grips the door knob with his wet hand, slips once before getting a better grip and opening the door. A wave of steam follows him out of the bathroom; cold air hits his still warm wet skin. He feels refreshed. He rubs the towel over his damp hair before binning it in the wash basket in the corner of his room. He pulls on his robe and heads down to the sitting room.

            Sherlock is still consumed in his latest experiment, only giving a noncommittal acknowledgement to John's cheery "good morning."

John stops dead in the sitting room, he does not drop his tea or the morning paper but instead collapses into his chair with a huff, flabbergasted. Sitting in the corner is a 1960's blue police box.

            "Tell me this is part of an experiment?" John says loud, "Sherlock," he calls to the madman currently performing higher level chemistry on the breakfast table, "Is this some sort of experiment or does this have to do with Greg...or...Mycroft?" he trails off trying to puzzle together what the police box is for and why it's in his sitting room. He begins to spin some wild pratical joke Sherlock could possibly be playing on either Greg or Mycroft. 

Sherlock mumbles something along the lines, "Don't be so obvious John," and goes on ignoring John, and reaches out to shut the divider between the kitchen and the living room. John rolls his eyes, huffs, and goes back to his chair. He stares at the bright blue box before deciding again that Sherlock is indeed a nutter and looks at the headlines of the paper.

            Once John has finished his cup of tea and reading the paper he flips on the telly. There is an audible click of a lock and his eyes dart to the strange blue box. The door opens and out stumbles a man in a tweed jacket and a bow tie, followed by a ginger woman in a short skirt.

            "Sherlock!" the man exclaims, "Your face! It's different," the man makes a beeline for John and bends over, putting his face right into John's, "It's very different! I didn't know you could do that," he grips John's chin and angles his face towards him, "I thought only I could do that," the man mumbles thoughtfully to himself.

            "What?!" John exclaims and jumps out of his chair, "Who the hell are you?" he stammers confused, "You...the box..." John collapses into his chair completely baffled.

            "Have we met?" the man asks, "I hope I am doing this in the right order..." he says and turns to the ginger woman who eyes John suspiciously, "I sometimes get it out of order," he says to her as he fiddles with his bowtie and tugs on his jacket.

            "Have we met?!" John echoes exasperated, "Of course we've haven't met! What are you doing in the flat?!" John demands.

            "Doctor, do we have the right flat? The right time?" he asks him.

            "Of course Amy, I am pretty sure I got it right this time. This is 221B Baker's Street, correct?" the man asks.

            "Yes," John laughs, "Now get," he jesters wildly towards the box, "back in whatever that is and get out of my flat."

            "See!" the man exclaims, "I told you I got the right place," the man collapses into Sherlock's chair across from John and settles in, "Just the wrong time apparently," he mumbles to himself before eyeing the paper on the floor by John's feet. The lanky man sweeps down and scoops up the paper and looks at the date, "No, I'm right across the board," he tosses the paper down before he realizes the rest of what John has said, "That thing?!" he bites, "She is the TARDIS and you should show a little respect," he snaps before looks up at the ginger, Amy, "My poor TARDIS," he whines.

            Amy just sighs and rolls her eyes. She looks to John and crosses the room, "Hi, I'm Amy and I have to apologize for the Doctor," she holds out her hand for John. He stands and shakes it.

            "John," he answers.

            "JOHN" the doctor jumps out of his chair and snatches up the army doctor's hand, "John," he repeats, "What a great name! Great name! My name was John before. John Smith," and he makes a sour face at the memory before releasing John's hand.

            "Watson," John finishes absently.

            "JOHN!" the army doctor hears his name from a certain baritone consulting detective in the next room, "Tea!" he calls.

            John swears and turns to leave. The man in the tweed, the doctor, follows John to the divider.

            "Sherlock!" he calls and the divider snaps open.

            At the sound of his voice from the doctor the detective looks up, "Doctor!" he says excitedly, "finally, not boring," he mumbles and grabs the man's hand shaking it happily. John flicks on the kettle and adds extra water for the other two guests of 221B.

            Amy, the ginger, finds her way into the kitchen and eyes the experiments on the table.

            "Don't touch anything," John warns, "He'll have my head."

            She notices the eyes on the table, "Are these eyes?" she asks picking up the jar and turning it around in her hand.

            "Yeah," John sighs, "Just- don't ask."

            She settles them back down and shoots him a sympathetic smile.

            The Doctor and Sherlock are chatting happily in the sitting room. John can't make any sense of it and he is pretty sure he does not want to know what the two obvious mad men are on about.

            "Tea?" he asks.

            "One sugar," she answers and accepts the cup of steaming tea, their fingers brush briefly. They exchange sheepish smiles, "thank you," she takes a sip.

            John pours two more cup of tea and takes it over to Sherlock, placing it in his open hand. He also sets a cup of black tea next to the mad man. He catches only a few words like, "dalek", "sonic", and "master" before he returns to fix himself a cuppa. Amy has since left the kitchen, opting to sit on the arm of John's chair, currently occupied by the Doctor sipping her tea listening to them chatter.

            John leans against the counter, rolling his eyes not even trying to process it, instead pushing it aside in his mind to deal with when he gets back from his shift later in the afternoon Instead, sitting on the kitchen table mixed in with all the experiments in Sherlock's phone. It chimes. John leans forward, picks it up and unlocks the screen to read the text. He is assuming it's a new case from either Greg or Mycroft, absently trying to remember if he has any more vacation or sick days.

            Instead he sees,

                        _Come and play._

_Tower Hill._

_Jim Moriarty x_

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I've been toying around with for a long time. If you liked it, please leave a comment or kudos so I know to continue expanding on this piece. If not, just ignore and be on your merry way. Any mistakes are my own since I have no beta and proofed this myself. Sherlock and Doctor Who are not mine, etc, etc.


End file.
